


Night and Day

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: Night and Day [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: An accident leaves Lucifer mortal as Chloe, along with a certain team, are left to figure out what happened. Plans are being formed, but when Lucifer's mortality gets caught in the crossfire might change... for better or worse





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my goodness. Sweet StarClan! I finally finished S2 of Lucifer and I can't- 
> 
> Lucifer's wings and... okay, okay, spoilers portion... it had to be an angel who knocked him out. It had to be, nothing else makes sense. Only another being with powers, whether demon or angel, could do something like that. 
> 
> I'm so, so sorry if this starter doesn't turn out as well. I've never really come across other stories of this sort, but I'm doing my best.

Los Angeles Street

Downtown Los Angeles, California 

12:35 pm 

Beng held at gunpoint hadn't been part of the plan yet here she was, her hands raised, eyeing the suspect warily. The notion that Chloe Decker, the city's resident detective, of this guy being the killer was now more than clear. 

"You don't have to do this," she spoke, her tone serious, attempting to reason with the man pointing a gun at her. 

"Shut up! Shut up or I'll shoot!" 

Chloe sighed, but otherwise didn't dare move, eyes flickering constantly to the side when she caught sight of her partner. Lucifer Morningstar, who claimed to be the Devil, had shown up, concerned since the detective still didn't return from talking with the suspect. He growled at the sifght of Chloe's position, expression darkening immediately. 

"Now, what do we have here?" Lucifer purred darkly. He could only smirk when the suspect aimed a gun at him. Like that could make a difference. Even with his vulnerabilty, the chances that the idiot would actually shoot were rather slim. 

"I'll shoot her! I will!"

'Oh for goodness sakes, don't let Chloe be harmed in this.' Lucifer thought to himself, eyes flashing a momentary hellish red. The mortal, startled out of his wits, stumbled back, accidentally pulling the trigger on his weapon. Without warning a blinding light engulfed everything right as Chloe grabbed Lucifer by the collar of his suit, yanking him down to protect him from the bullet. She panted heavily, waiting for the mysterious light to disappear, ignoring how it sounded as if voices were whispering, all jumbled together. 

"Lucifer? Hey, wake up. Lucifer!" Chloe shook her partner lightly, but for some reason he didn't stir. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed, one hand outstretched. It was almost as if he was sleeping ye the blood staining his shoulder proved otherwise. Chloe glanced around, noticing that her suspect had now bolted from the scene, then slowly lifted up her unconscious partner, releasing him in the backseat where he was far more comfortable. The ride back to Lux, Lucifer's nightclub, was silent, mostly due to the fact that the dark-haired consultant still remained without waking up. To Chloe's relief, the building, as it was still daylight, was empty since the patrons mainly came during the night. The detective struggled briefly as she deposited Lucifer on his couch downstairs then quickly dialed Mazikeen. 

Los Angeles, California

1:15 pm 

 _"This had better not be a waste of my time, Decker,"_ growled Mazikeen over the phone. 

"Yeah... about that. I need your assistance. It's about Lucifer." Chloe answered. 

_"What's wrong with Lucifer?"_

"I don't know. We were with a suspect and he shot at Lucifer. He's now unconscious, but it's strange. He shouldn't be, it was just a gunshot." 

_"Where are you?"_

"Lux." 

Chloe groaned when Mazikeen suddenly hung up, leaving the detective to check over her still passed out partner. Aside from the blood and dirt clinging to Lucifer's clothes, he seemed perfectly fine, which only allowed Chloe to think about what had happened. There was now way of explaining why the self-proclaimed Devil was now in this state, her mind drifitng afar as she subconsciously ran her fingers across the man's hair. Time seemed to be ticking by endlessly until she finally caught sight of Mazikeen pulling in with Lucifer's Corvette, accompanied with... 

Amendiel?

"Where is he?" Mazikeen, or Maze as she preferred to be called, growled as she left the elevator while Lucifer's adoptive brother, Amenadiel, lingered in the back. Chloe sighed, motioning them over to the couch, hearing the soft intake of breath that left Maze's nose. 

"How did this happen?" Amenadiel asked, coming to stand beside the bounty hunter. 

Chloe explained the situation, causing both Amenadiel and Maze to exchange glances. Amenadiel took a seat beside Lucifer, allowing his fingers to be encased in a faint glow of light, emitting a slight squeak of surprise from the detective. He looked a bit exhausted due to the state he'd been left in, having commited a series of sins that left him as a near fallen angel. 

"So it's true then..." murmured Chloe, a mixture of emotions raging inside her. Shock, confusion, surprise, but never anger. He never lied to her, she just didn't believe him. Lucifer still didn't wake up, increasing the gnawing worry in the back of her mind, wondering why this was occuring. 

"What's wrong with him?" Maze hissed, her patience thinning. 

"I... Lucifer is- he's not responding." 

"Then do something! I'm losing my contact with him!" 

"All we can do is wait." Amenadiel sighed. 

* * *

 

 Lux Nightclub

1:55 pm

Everything hurt. A soft, barely audible, groan escaped his lips, hearing hushed voices around him. Spots danced in his vision and it was a struggle to move, emitting low hisses from his mouth. 

"-could simply be restoring..."

He tried to move, letting out a pair of yelps, listening to the footsteps that ran up to him. Why was he in so much pain? If Chloe was around, even with her presence, he still had most of his strength. "Bloody hell..." he groaned. 

"Easy, Luci," the familiar grunt of Amenadiel echoed in his ear. 

"Get off me." He replied stubbornly, once more attempting to sit up, only for a hand to push him back down. Lucifer glared at Amenadiel, who only smirked, while Mazikeen and Chloe, both of which held relieved expressions on their faces, stood close by. The old injuries on his back began throbbing, moaning quietly, earning a from from his mortal partner. 

"How are you feeling?"

"It- I... everything hurts," he answered honestly. 

"You're in pain?" Amenadiel and Mazikeen questioned together, stunned expressions falling on their faces. It didn't make sense; the angel had healed his brother and Maze was more than certain Lucifer wasn't too badly injured because of Chloe's presence. 

"Oh, what does it matter? I'll be fine tomorrow." Lucifer snarled, pushing himself up, trying to walk towards the bar when he suddenly collapsed and was immediately caught by Chloe, who awkwardly held him in her arms. 

"Luci, let me see," spoke Amenadiel despite the strain in his voice. He felt this notion that something wasn't right, but without really understanding the situation and the lack of his full powers it could alter everything. His brother shot him a dark look yet settled back down on the couch as Amenadiel focused his energy on searching Lucifer's dim grace, his eyes closing in the concentration. Sparks ignited inside the fallen angel, a raw combination of fire and ice, two elements meant to be opposites. The fire raged brightly, remnants of Lucifer's grace, and the ice kept a freezing touch, created during his time in Hell. Amenadiel felt a pulse, suddenly making his blood run cold, gasping when he suddenly lost the few moments of his abilities, stumbling back. 

"What's going on?" Mazikeen growled. 

Amenadiel didn't answer immediately then beckoned for the demon and Chloe to follow him, disappearing towards the elevator, now speaking in hushed voices. What he'd seen, how he'd felt it, just didn't make sense. Even with the fire and ice the angel had encountered, he saw something else, but it shouldn't be possible. 

"Care to explain what's happening?" The demon all but snarled. 

"It doesn't make sense. Listen, I saw it."

"Saw what?" Chloe asked in a much calmer voice. 

"Angels have what is called grace. However, with Lucifer, even though I saw the dim parts of it..." Amenadiel trailed off. Yes, the grace had been there, and then he realized the unsettling truth. 

"Go on." 

"It was closed off, Chloe, and that only means one thing." 

Mazikeen stared the angel in shock, coming to the same conclusion. Her master, the one who'd created her, keeping the demon by his side even with the transition to this plane, was now- 

"Mortal. For some reason, Lucifer is mortal." 

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the moment I've been hinting! I will allow the 'contest' to continue for three days. On Monday, I will review both stories, the amount of kudos and hits each has, then make my decision.


End file.
